Mystery
by Valkyrie-EvaMia
Summary: Jade West is mystery, an enigma to all. Trying to understand her could leave you embedded with a pair of scissors. But Tori disregards all that to try and solve the mystery that is Jade. As the two get closer because of a contest, an even bigger mystery presents itself. Tori Vega. Story needs a Beta or co-writer. Jori Femslash. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery**

**a/n: Hey guys alright so I know I probably shouldn't be writing a new story without finishing my Bellice (Alice x Bella, Twilight) however I wanted to put this story down for quite awhile. I wanted to wait til I finish Eternity but…if I wait too long I may forget it so here I am writing another story. Now I'll be Authoring two stories lol. Oh yeah if anyone wants to help beta for me that be great. I'd love someone who****'s ****well versed in Victorious(I'll admit I haven't watched the show as much as I would have liked) and well versed in music.(pop, alt rock) if this sounds like you give me a holler on YM my screen name is evamia4816 at yahoo. You get the idea. Anyway I've read almost all the Jori fandom stuff and I wanted to do a story that well was a little diff. well here goes. Oh and for the purpose of this story, Flyleaf, Paramore, Evanescence and the Band Perry don't exist in this world, and subsequently neither do their songs, or they do but in this story their songs belong to The Fallen Valkyries IN THIS STORY ONLY. In reality all songs belong to their prospective singers, bands etc and as they get used there will be a disclaimer for that before each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious, if I did it wouldn't have ended. Even if I would have had to chain all the actors down, it also would have been totally Jori or Catorade. –nods nods- **

**Disclaimer 2: Misery Business is a song by Paramore.**

NPOV

Jade hated everything. Ok, Jade loved coffee and scissors, but she hated everything else. One of the things she hated was anything keeping her from something she loved, and right now there was a line of students between her and her favorite cup of coffee. She tapped her foot impatiently as she paused for a second next to her car. Then, with a determined look, she started walking towards the shop, her face set with a look that could freeze fire. Those who saw her coming quickly moved out of her way as she made her way to the front of the line, those who didn't see her were simply…."Relocated". Most let her do what she wanted without bothering to question her. Those that did question her, received a glare that dared them to continue protesting as her hand would seemingly magically produce a pair of scissors. She got to the front of the line and shoved the freshman who was paying for his coffee out of the way and turned to cashier. With a raised eyebrow that dared the cashier to challenge her, she placed her order. The young woman behind the counter nodded in fright and hurried off to make the girl her coffee as quick as possible, fearing the implications of the scissors in the goth's hands. Jade took the cup and tossed a five on the counter then walked away not bothering to wait for her change. It wasn't like she needed it anyway. What she needed the most was her coffee. She sipped her coffee letting the scalding hot liquid slip down her throat and revitalize her. She smirked to herself thinking back to what she just did to the line of people and walked back to her car where she sat and drank her coffee while turning on the radio.

"Alright ladies and gentleman now it's time to open up the request lines and get you to request anything you want to hear. Phone lines are open now. Hello? You're on the air, what's your request?"

Jade rolled her eyes and reached over to turn the dial to a different radio station. She hated hearing all the teeny boppers request teeny bopper songs. It's not that they were bad, in fact, Jade liked the music (she would never tell anyone this of course). It's just it got old as they keep getting over-played repeatedly.

"Hi, I'm Michelle I want to request Misery Business by The Fallen Valkyries" well it was a teeny bopper after all making a request, but Jade's hand suddenly stopped and then went to turn up the volume. The Fallen Valkyries were her favorite band. They didn't sing the usual overplayed pop songs. They were more of a rock band with a bit of gothic and punk feel to it. Weird combo, but it worked for them. They were a mysterious group, sending in their tapes anonymously while never having been seen. Their songs were played but there never were any photos of them, no interviews, no concerts, no guest appearances, nothing. They were an enigma and people just ate it up. With their songs and their mysterious intrigue garnering U.S. and international fame, The Fallen Valkyries became the biggest hit on the music scene since Michael Jackson's prime days. Naturally rumors flew about them, ranging from a purely simple rumor to the utterly insane and stupid rumor. Some say that they had no talent and that it was only their mystery that kept them famous. Jade didn't agree. The band was awesome, the mystery only added to their intrigue, it definitely did not define it. Jade started her car and drove off while singing along.

_We're in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks, we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want  
And what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

Jade, who had long since reached the school, turned her car off and stepped out of her car. Feeling rather good, she sipped her coffee before laying the cup on the top of her car before reaching in for her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She then picked up her cup and downed it fully. A few skaters were popping tricks a few feet away in the same lot, she took aim and tossed her cup hitting one of the skaters, who rode a little too close to her car, in the head as he tried a kick flip. This of course would startle the kid who landed wrongly on the board sending it hurtling upwards into his groin. He hit the floor like sack of potatoes and he had the voice of a 7yr old girl. A couple of the kid's friends got up as though to defend their friend from whomever threw the cup, until they saw Jade smiling sickeningly sweet at them.

"That was a warning. Hit my car with any of your stupid boards and I'll shove each and every one of your boards up each of your asses. Got it?" She glared at them to get her point across, they nodded and picked up their friend and moved to a different part of the lot, away from Jade's car.

"Jaaaaadeeyyyyy" A blur of red slammed into the goth from behind at full speed.

"CAT, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that, and not to call me that?!" Jade screamed at the now frightened face of her best friend….. Well, pet, in her mind. "Thanks to that Mr. Purple's neck will be getting a very intimate encounter with my scissors!"

"Oh no! Not Mr. Purple!" Cat turned and ran to her locker where she kept the purple stuffed giraffe.

"Did you really have to do that? You made her cry! Now she's going to need candy just to be cheered up!" An overly concerned half latina scolded her as she bit her lip and stared off down the way the redhead had gone.

"Shut it Vega! If I wanted your opinion on the matter I'd have asked." Jade snapped at the brunette before she as well took off towards the school.

As she entered she saw Cat talking to Andre and Robbie as though nothing happened completely docile now that she had her purple stuffed giraffe in her arms and was petting it. Jade shook her head at the sight as she turned to put things in her locker while taking a few books out for her morning classes. By the time she had closed her locker and turned around Tori had already joined the other three as they talked excitedly, as a matter of fact everyone was acting a little too excited. As Jade looked around the school she noticed that everyone was speaking animatedly while others looked at their pear phones. Something was up, and for once Jade was in the dark. She approached the other four and opened her mouth to speak when Tori spotted her and like a schoolgirl gushing over some hot guys she ran to Jade and squealed.

"Oh my god, Jade have you heard?" Tori squealed while jumping up and down her hands holding Jade's stunned hands.

"Don't do that again. Ever." Jade yanked her hands away and glared at Tori with a look that would have made a field of flowers wilt in 3 seconds. Then, in her voice she loved mocking the half latina in, she replied. "Calm down Sweet Sally Peaches do pray tell me what ever is going on."

"I don't talk like that!" Tori huffed and shot her frenemy a hurt look to which the goth shrugged off easily. "Any way they just made an announcement this morning on the radio, but…"

"Oh dear god please tell me you aren't pausing for dramatic effect….you are, aren't you?" Jade raised her eyebrow as she scrutinized the brunette. She then shrugged and looked over at Andre. "Andre you have 2 seconds to tell what's going on and one second was just wasted."

"Alright alright chill girl I'll tell you. Seems that this morning after playing one of The Fallen Valkyries' songs, Misery Business, I believe, there was an announcement that the band would be doing a live Big Reveal concert right here in L.A. Not only that but there is a competition they are holding for there to be another lead singer. Apparently they want dual lead singers. The new member will sing along with them during the Big Reveal!" Andre explained. With each passing word Jade's face got paler.

"I'm totally winning that concert by the way, so you guys get to see me make it to the big time like I was always meant to!" Trina said suddenly appearing out of nowhere flipping her hair like she was a big deal.

"Trina, you don't even know what kind of songs they sing." Tori deadpanned.

"Well they sing right? Then I'm a shoe-in!" Trina replied confidently then walked away.

"Where she gets her confidence from, despite her lack of ability, I'll never know." Andre shook his head. Suddenly realizing that someone's harsh retort was missing while Trina was here, Andre looked over at stunned stupid Jade. "Uh…Jade you ok?"

Just then the bell rang signifying that it was time to head to class. Jade was a zombie during her morning classes, in fact she couldn't even remember going to her classes. She was in a state of shock. Had she kept the radio on a little bit longer she would have heard the announcement herself. The second part of Andre's explanation finally hit her as well.

_They are going to hold a reveal concert and not only that but offer others to join them? How can I possibl__y__ pass this chance up? I would love nothing more than to simply write plays and scripts. But that can wait it's not like I totally hate singing, rather I love it but no one gets the music I sing. But they will. They will._

"We should try out." Tori suggested as Jade reached the lunch table. The goth stared at her as though Tori had grown a second head. To Jade, she might as well have been, seeing as Jade never pictured Tori as the type to sing rock, let alone punk/gothic rock.

"Oooh Cat wants to try something…..wait what are we trying?" Cat looked confused for a minute before Jade offered her a lollipop to suck on in order to keep her quiet. "Oooh! Candy."

"Vega, you are the last person who should try out." Jade smirked.

"Jade be nice" Beck said as he sat down on the other side of the table. Not because it was weird between them since the break up, in fact everything was pretty much the same only not intimate.

"What, it's true! She's bubble gum, there's no way she can sing rock. That would be like Luther Vandross singing heavy metal." Jade pointed out as she picked at her salad.

"I can too sing it! Just you wai-"

"Shut it Vega, the day you make their band is the day I'll come to school dressed in a pink tutu and shooting rainbows out of my ass." The goth snickered at her own joke while the brunette sat there shocked. Just then the bell rang signifying the end of lunch. "Tell you what Vega, let's both go for it, whoever is eliminated first has to do whatever the person who lasted longer wants for a month."

"A-anything?" Tori asked a bit timidly.

"What's the matter scared?"

"N-no!"

"Then we have a deal, better start practicing Vega."

Jade walked off to her afternoon classes with a spring in her step, thinking of all the things she would make the latina do. Of course Jade wasn't just trying out to beat Tori, she genuinely wanted to join her favorite band. She was already planning which of the songs she had wrote while inspired by The Fallen Valkyries.

After school, Jade went to her room and pulled her music equipment from her closet and started to compose a beat for songs. She reached into the back of her closet to her safe and unlocked it to pull out a black notebook where she kept her songs, scripts, and anything else she was inspired to create. Taking out a pencil, she began to jot things down as she started to get into composition. It would become a routine for the next couple days and for awhile she wouldn't hang out with her friends, too engrossed in her work to care much. Naturally she wasn't the only one avoiding them, as Tori apparently was doing the same. This made her smile more, seeing how Tori was taking this so seriously, even though it was totally out of her element. She couldn't wait to make Tori her bitch for a month. After about a week of composing and working on a song Jade sent her MP3 file into the designated email address for the competition. Now she only had to wait.

_I wonder if Tori will even pass the first round._

_A few days later in downtown L.A., in a tall building called "V Records"_

Vicky, lead singer of The Fallen Valkyries, laid out on a couch her feet propped up on the coffee table as she flipped cassette tapes, CD's and thumb drives one after another into a nearby waste basket. She reached for the next one and tossed it in a high arc towards the basket when a hand came out of nowhere to swat it aside.

"DENIED BITCH!" Eva laughed as the cassette went skittering under the couch the sultry lead singer was on and shooting the horrible contestants' entries from, the ones that were denied at least.

"You little slut! That was so going in!" Vicky complained as she tossed another thumb drive this time at Eva's head. The drummer swiftly dodged as it sailed by her harmlessly only to hit the guitarist, Katelynn, in the face. The peeved guitarist bent down and grabbed a CD causing the others to cringe a bit in fright.

"Now, now, Kate that wouldn't be advisable, CDs have sharp edges and could quite possibly behead one of them if you aren't careful." A voice from the door spoke as the bass guitarist Ami came in and smiled. "Besides if you hurt Eva, there won't be trace of your existence left when I'm done with you"

The tall blonde woman smiled her anything-but-innocent smile as she sat down near Vicky, who promptly hid behind the well-built woman for protection. Eva moved over to Kate and wrapped her in a hug, kissing her cheek before plopping herself into her girlfriend Ami's lap. Ami wrapped her arms around Eva's waist and snuggled her while Vicky, believing the coast to be clear, went to the computer and searched through the massive lists of songs by potential new members for their band.

"Holy fuck this is a lot of songs and people to sift through. Who's fucking bright idea was it to do this anyway?" Vicky said annoyed as she clicked sluggishly through each name and competitor.

"I believe, oh fearless leader, that would be you." Kate said as she walked up behind the brunette singer and smacked her on the head with a notebook.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's start today's batch of untalented morons to sift throu-" Suddenly Vicky stopped talking as she stared at the screen. It was so sudden it took Kate a few seconds to realize her band-mate had stopped talking.

"Oi, you whore what were you going to say?" She turned back to her companion and noticed that she was still staring at the screen. She waved her hand in front of the brunette. "Hello….."

"Wha- what? I'm sorry did you say something?" Vicky came back to the present.

Before Kate could question their lead singer the door opened and another brunette entered the room carrying a clipboard and looking every bit of the talented, beautiful agent she was for The Fallen Valkyries.

"Alright guys, we have a big day today, we have to get through all the rest of the contestants today in addition to the other obligations you have. It is 10am right now and at 1pm you are to be in the recording room to finish up your new song, so we can send it out to the radio stations. And at 4pm we have to go over the staging crew for the Big Reveal and make sure they sign contracts about not disclosing your identities before the Big Reveal, since you will be working with them. And at 6pm you all have your dance classes, and calisthenics. Do we have any questions?"

"Uh yeah Ms. V I do…" Eva said mischievously. "When was the last time you got laid? You work us harder than a Spartan general."

"I don't think that's any of your business Eva. I run a tight ship because I see the potential you guys have. My talent at spotting stars in the making are what made me the top talent agent in the industry even at a young age. So if you don't like it, we can always find you a new agent who isn't as good. Hmm?"

"Oh, quit giving her a hard time, Ms. V. Eva is a bit stupid but she isn't saying she hates you." Vicky spoke up while she downloaded a file to a thumb drive on the computer. Before taking it out.

"I know that I was just teasing her back" Ms. V smirked.

"One, I'm not stupid! Right Ami? Tell her." Eva turned to her girlfriend who nodded her head in answer.

"Yep, she's not stupid." Eva beamed and happily turned around to face the agent. Ami meanwhile nodded her head and pointed at her girlfriend, then back to her head and made a circle motion with her finger indicating the girl to be crazy causing everyone to giggle.

"What, what's so funny?" Eva turned to look at her girlfriend who now held an impassive face like she found something interesting outside the window. This of course only sent the other girls into renewed peals of laughter.

"Alright, alright, let's get back to what we are doing for now, which is listening to every untalented singer in L.A. before we get to someone decent. Where should we start?" Ms. V placed her clipboard down and walked to the TV turning it on.

"Let's start with this one." Vicky tossed a thumb drive over to Ms. V, who caught it without any problem. She put the thumb drive into a laptop that was connected to the TV, and brought up a sound file. As she opened the file the screen on TV lit up as a girl appeared on the screen. She was a gothic or bad ass type punk rocker sort of chick.

"Alright look I'm Jade West and I hate everything but scissors, coffee and your music. So here goes a song I put together. If you pick me great, if you don't…whatever. But if you steal my song I will come after you with a pair of rusty scissors."

Ms. V pressed pause and stared at the TV screen with a shock look on her face. Katelynn giggled and clapped. Eva and Ami were engrossed in their own make out session while Vicky smiled at the TV screen in a weirdly proud sort of way.

"I like her" Katelynn said. "She fits the image perfectly."

"I think so too. We should put her through to the second round."

"Are you sure we haven't even heard her play her song yet" Ms. V said uncharacteristically nervous as she stared at the face on the screen.

"Well yeah we can check the song but you and I both know she can do this." Vicky replied.

"Tori…." Ms. V started to say before she was interrupted.

"It's Vicky while I'm here in The Fallen Valkyries_,_ do try to remember that dear sister. Just like how you aren't Trina, but Ms. V" Tori/Vicky retorted somewhat harshly. The room suddenly going quiet as everyone seemed to wait for incoming sibling war between the two that always seem to spark when they forget their stage names.

"Yeah, yeah, I forgot sorry. Let's just listen to what she's got before we decide on passing her." Trina/Ms. V conceded, not wanting to start a fight so early in the morning. She turned back to the TV screen and hit play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Well I'm not sure if this story was interesting enough to catch peoples' eyes, but well….I guess I will continue it for the few followers and reviewers that have made themselves known so far. I had a bit of writers block as well as issues with my laptop, as well as getting busy with work. So i kinda went for the trifecta and was gone for over a year, now i am back but the fandom seems to have died considerably. For both of my stories. Jori Fandom and Bellice Fandom have lost a large part of their fanbase. Nevertheless, I'm excited about this story so, I decided I'll finish it after all. I'm sure the Jori fandom is just dying out and I'm one of the last of its kind. But….oh wells. Without further ado I give you the moment you all been waiting for…..(drumroll) The disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, names or anything that has to do with the actual Victorious, I'm just playing in the sandbox left behind by the actual creator Dan Schneider. I also don't own the songs or lyrics written in this story they belong to their prospective artists and writers. Lithium and My Immortal belong to Evanescence written by the singer Amy Lee. Mysery Business, Decode, and The Only Exception are songs by Paramore(they are mentioned in name only).**

**Ok now for the real part you were waiting for :P**

NPOV

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you... After all,  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with you.  
I'm gonna let it go.

Jade was sitting in her room listening to her demo that she had sent in to V Records a week ago trying to scrutinize it and make sure nothing was wrong with it. Jade had listened to it a hundred times, before sending it in, and even now she still wanted to make sure she sent it with no flaws. The deadline for the announcement was coming up, and she was extremely nervous. However, if anyone asked if she was nervous she'd probably stab them. Jade briefly wondered about what kind of song Tori had sent in. _Knowing Vega she probably sent in some sugary lollipop song that would even give Cat a cavity._

Jade glanced at the clock and groaned at being late for her first class of the day. Grabbing her bag and her scissors, she headed for the door and out to her car, making a brief stop for coffee at the local shop before walking into the school building a good 15 minutes late. Jade glared at the teacher daring him to say anything and when he didn't she slipped into her seat and waited as the lesson droned on. Jade couldn't pay any attention, in any of her classes, with the possible results of the contest on her mind. Instead she fascinated herself with cutting whatever happened to be nearby; coffee cup from this morning, classmates eraser when it dropped on the floor, a folded up note that was being passed between two lovebirds when it landed on her desk accidently. By the time her fourth class came around, Jade was ready to blow off her afternoon classes and just head home, but as luck would have it the PA system had an announcement during the last ten minutes of class right before lunch.

"Attention HA Students, as you all know there is a current contest going on to be a new member of the band Fallen Valkyries"

_You've got to be kidding me….. they are announcing it? The school never cares about outside contests that don't concern them._

"HA is pleased to inform you that, as one of the sponsors of this contest, and as well as the fact that a good percentage of our student population has decided to take part in this.."

_Well__, I__ guess it's no longer an outside contest…. Now it makes sense…_

"We will be posting the students attending HA that have passed the first round on the Student Bulletin Board. Thank you and congratulations to those who made it."

_WHAT?!_

Jade got up and shot for the door even though there was still a good 7 or 8 minutes left of the class but Jade ignored the teacher and went straight for the board. Not surprisingly she wasn't the only one with the idea as a few kids were already there. Jade elbowed, clawed, bit and stabbed with scissors whoever was unfortunate enough to be in her way until she reached the front.

**Fallen Valkyries Big Reveal and New Member Contest:**

**HA Students to make the top 100 in the country! Congratulations!**

**Stacy Arington – Mysery Business(Song by Fallen Valkyries)**

**Shannon Martinez – Decode (Song by Fallen Valkyrie)**

**Victoria Vega – The Only Exception (Song by Herself)**

**Jade West – Lithium (Song by Herself)**

**Again Congratulations!**

_I made it…..I made the top 100…._

Jade dumbly stared at her name with her mouth opened unable to comprehend the results even though she had been waiting the entire time for this exact result. _They like my song…..they actually liked my song and me. This is insane…._

"Jade!" Jade turned around and spotted Tori who had somehow gotten through the crowd of curious onlookers, crying failures, and cheering supporters. Vega grabbed her arm and gushed like a teeny bopper, "We made it!"

Jade's stomach did a flip for a second when Tori grabbed her, she shook it off and it was then that Tori's words registered in Jade's brain. _Wait, we? _She quickly turned back around and spotted Tori's name on the list of four, she had also done her own song. _How_ _the hell did she make it in?_ Jade brushed off Tori's arm and walked out to the usual lunch table where everyone else had already gathered. _She may be bubblegum pink, but she's still a threat to me. _

"Congratulations you two, we just got Tori's Slap update that you two made it into the next round!" Robby shouted with excitement bouncing up and down like bobble head.

"Down boy, it's not a big deal." Jade snapped at him, it was a very big deal but Jade had a reputation to keep.

"Thanks Robby, I'm sure Jade appreciates your praise." Tori said, placating the puppet boy. She had somehow come back from the Grub Truck in a span of a few seconds with two burritos.

"Pfft…says you" Jade said as she took one of Tori's burritos and bit into it.

"Seriously though it'll be awesome if one of you guys makes it in and we can brag about being friends with a Fallen Valkyrie." Andre said as he popped a fry in his mouth.

"I'm surprised Vega made it" Jade mused out loud.

"Hey! That's mean. But honestly I'm a bit surprised to!" Tori said, slipping in the seat next to Jade.

"Ha! I would have knocked you all off that list if I had tried out for it, but I had better things to do" Trina said popping out of nowhere.

"Whatever, I bet you did try out and got slapped with a restraining order instead." Jade smirked and threw one of Andre's ketchup covered fry at her.

"Hey that was my fry!" Andre complained.

Trina let out a surprised yelp and barely dodged the fry she glared at Jade before she stuck her nose up and left to bother some cute guy across the quad.

"So Jade, what was the song you sang for the contest like?" Tori inquired as she looked over at Jade with hopeful eyes as she munched on her burrito.

"Like a song Vega" Jade deadpanned and rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to know as well, isn't lithium a sort of drug?" Beck pitched in looking at Jade concerned. He probably thought there was an underlying meaning behind the title, and the lyrics would tell him what that was. He's right, but hell if Jade was going to admit it.

"It's nothing, get over it" Jade snapped back harshly. "My question is what did you sing Vega? '_The Only Exception?_' sounds like a teeny bopper love song."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tori replied with a bit of a mysterious air about her.

"Yeah ok, I don't really care. I just can't wait til you lose and become my slave." Jade retorted. "You got past the first round I'll give you that, but they probably only accepted you for your singing, the next round will most likely be out of your element"

"Awww is Jade saying Tori can sing? Why that's almost a compliment. You two should kiss" Rex popped up from Robbie's bag.

"Shut it puppet, I've got wood carving tools in my bag just for you!" Jade seethed, for whatever reason her cheeks felt warm so she figured Rex' words were pissing her off more than they should. As Robbie quickly stuffed the puppet into his bag for safety, Tori turned to the goth and raised an eyebrow.

"So, _West. _You didn't answer Robbie's question. Are you saying I can sing?" Tori challenged her dark haired Frenemy with a playful smirk while she bit a fry.

"No Vega, I am saying there are people out there, like Trina, whose singing can manage to make anyone else sound halfway decent. Even tone deaf drowning kittens like you"

The look of shock and hurt flashed over Tori's face before settling for a very tense but calm look on Tori. A look that could only mean she was seriously wazzed off. Tori gathered her trash got up and left without another word.

Jade shrugged and acted like she hadn't said anything other than the time of day and resumed eating her lunch. Internally she was in conflict, at first she felt triumphant, the look on Tori's face was priceless to her. But for reasons unknown to her, she also felt guilt. The pained expression on the latina's face wouldn't allow that triumphant feeling to last more than a fraction of a second. Meanwhile the guilt and regret seemed to have made a home in the pit of Jade's stomach. Truthfully, and Jade would deny this to herself and to god, Jade loved the latina's singing and her performances. It was like a guilty pleasure. She just hated the person that Tori was, almost always perfect and nice and touchy feely and all that other gross stuff. Beloved by all as if she were some kind of princess, Tori Vega had waltzed in and stolen the spotlight. Jade had been the top dog around HA before Tori had come in like a typhoon. Jade normally got all the lead roles and solo performances. Now with little miss Vega around Jade was lucky if she was even considered for a role. All of a sudden attention was off her and on to the latina. Sad to say it, Jade quite enjoyed all of Tori's performances and loved watch that sparkle in Tori's eyes. However even Jade didn't know that she did. She was so deep in denial that she could be deep sea diving in it. But if Jade thought she could throw herself an internal pity party. She was severely mistaken.

"You know just when I think you can't possible even more of a gank, you prove me wrong time and time again" Andre spat looking at Jade with a look that teetered on contempt and shame. Like, he was sorry for even having to talk to her about this. He then left to go after Tori.

"Tori's sad now, Jade that was mean." Cat pouted her face looking towards the school grounds where her two friends had just disappeared to. The little redhead sighed and went back to picking miserably at her fries.

"Jesus, Jade. You couldn't go one hour without being a gank could you?" Beck shook his head, but his look was one of disappointment. For some reason seeing that look on her ex-boyfriend's face, hit her even harder than the looks on her other friends increasing the weight of her guilt in her gut. This of course also made her lash out verbally.

"What? She can't take the truth then she shouldn't have asked." She said angrily, though at this moment she couldn't tell if it was at her friends or herself. "What you want me to lie and tell her she is the best? Cuz, fuck that, I'm not sugar-coating a thing!"

"Only, you were lying just now. Weren't you?" Cat said looking at Jade again.

The angry goth got up from the table and tossed her food and stomped off leaving Beck, Cat and a still shocked Robbie behind. She knew she had to get away, what she said still gnawed at her a little. This meant it wasn't going to go away unless she apologized or did something to make it up to Tori. Naturally she loathed doing so, but this feeling wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon unless she did something to alleviate it. Jade stomped over to the black box and bellowed at the choir club that was in there to leave. She flashed her scissors; they ran like chickens leaving behind a bluetooth speaker. Jade fished her phone out of her pocket and looked to find a song before plugging it in. It was an instrumental piece, one she was making for the second round of the competition. Jade walked over to the mic and began to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Unknown to Jade there was another occupant in the black box. After she had stormed off from the quad, Tori had moved to the Black Box Theater, she wasn't expecting anyone to be there. Normally no one ever was. The choir apparently had entered a tournament of sorts and was practicing, She apologized and just indicated she would sit down and relax off in the corner. She had laid across two seats which gave the illusion no one was in the seats so Jade hadn't seen her during her first scan of the room. Had she looked harder she might have been able to pick Tori out. Instead Jade's singing had woken the latina from her slumber, however rather than get up, Tori decided to stay and listen to the music. The secret musician in her was impressed at the emotion of the song but in her mind it wasn't the right emotion. The voice carried guilt and a sense of melancholy to it; however based on the lyrics this song needed longing and pain. It was the song of a broken person who was left behind and the endless pain of still wanting them. Tori assumed the song was for Beck. Jade finished the song. Tori got up silently. Seeing the goth's eyes closed she figured Jade must be remembering something. She reached the door and looked back at the goth again, and against her better judgment she spoke. But not in her 'Tori' voice, in her 'Vicky' voice.

"Not bad, but it needs alot of work. You have enough emotion in the song, however you have the wrong emotion. Your voice is full of guilt, when it should be of a broken heart that longs for whats no longer there. If i were you i'd work on that." Tori immediately turned her back on the Goth who was still trying to get over the fact that Tori was there, let alone the cold distant voice she just heard come from the normally sweet girl. Then almost as sudden as she was there, Tori was gone. Jade was left to wonder….Was that really Tori?

**A/N: I am in need of a co-writer or Beta. This story is coming off the top of my head and at times i do have blocks and cant think of anything. Also...i must admit i have not watched more than 10 episodes of the show...most of what i got is from the talented writers of fanfics. I write based on what i've read, and the few episodes i have seen. Special shout out to Invader Johnny and Quitting Time for their stories are what mostly drove me to write a fanfic. so more than of the show itself this is a fanfic off of fanfics. (by the way if either of you(Invader Johnny or Quitting Time) want to help me with this story feel free i'll push you to the front of the line :P but shhh dont tell the others. LMAO) PM if you have ideas, wanna beta, or help co write. etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery Chapter 3**

**A/N: Wow….it's been so long the fandom is almost all but gone. But meh I still love Jade/Tori. I don't think I can EVER get over reading Jori stories from people. I am sorry for the long rut in updates, I have been quite busy with work, life and creative blocks. I've gone back and read few of my favorites like **_**Streetlights **_**by weirdprince, **_**She is the Sunlight **_**by Starryright, **_**Just a Stage Kiss **_**by WellWishes, **_**Rock and Roll **_**by C-Unit, **_**Get Up **_**by Jamsk16, **_**Tightrope **_**by dontyouwannadance, **_**Paper Planes &amp; Fireflies **_**by DevilsThunder, **_**Sexual Tension at its Finest **_**by Aigerim Lehane, **_**The Best Worst Year **_**series by frogchik090, **_**Roadwork **_**by Azkadellio, **_**Playing House **_**by Love Esters, **_**Tuna Fish Tachos **_** by Yonz, and basically ANY story by Quitting Time(I want to do a co-op with them on a story one day lol I've actually told them about this one lol). There are several other stories I love but alas that would take this entire chapter to list em all. Anywho I can only hope I write a story just as good. Provided I stop taking so long to update….pretty sure this fandom is on it's last legs :( this makes me sad. Anyway Special shout out to Invader Johnny, You practically own the comments section on every story in this fandom. If anyone's a super Jori fan, that would definitely be you. And thanks for your comments on this one. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer 1: I don't own Victorious, I never will, I wish I did cuz then Jori would most definitely have happened.**

**Disclaimer 2: I'm So Sick is a song by Flyleaf. But for the purpose of this alternate universe, Fallen Valkyrie will be the ones releasing it. BUT IN REALITY, Flyleaf owns all rights and so on so forth in regards to this song.**

NPOV(italics other than song lyrics, represent thoughts)

_*V Records*_

_I will break into your thoughts_

_With what's written on my heart_

_I will break, break_

_I'm so sick, _

_infected with_

_Where I live_

_Let me live_

_without this_

_Empty bliss, _

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_If you want more of this_

_We can push out, sell out, die out_

_So you'll shut up (shut up)_

_And stay sleeping_

_With my screaming in your itching ears_

_I'm so sick, _

_Infected with_

_Where I live_

_Let me live _

_Without this_

_Empty bliss, _

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_Hear it, I'm screaming it_

_You're heeding to it now_

_Hear it, I'm screaming it_

_You tremble at this sound_

_You sink into my clothes_

_This invasion makes me feel_

_Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_I'm so sick, _

_Infected with_

_Where I live_

_Let me live _

_Without this_

_Empty bliss, _

_Selfishness_

_I'm so, I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick, _

_Infected with_

_Where I live_

_Let me live _

_Without this_

_Empty bliss, _

_Selfishness_

_I'm so (I'm so)_

_I'm so sick (I'm so sick)_

_I'm so (I'm so)_

_I'm so sick (I'm so sick)_

"Alright let's take a break guys." Vicky announced as the band finished their newest song.

"It's about time…we've been running that song all morning since 6am. It's already almost 12pm!" Eva complained as she flopped herself over her drums letting her arms dangle off the sides. "I can't feel my arms…"

"Yeah what crawled up your ass and died, that we had to come in here early, on a Saturday no less, and go through this Spartan recording session?" Kate asked, setting her guitar down and picking up a bottle of water to drink.

"I just wanted to do a damn song, quit making such a fuss about it. We were due to release something this week anyway." Vicky explained while wiping her sweat away with a towel. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go take a breather."

Vicky left the studio and walked outside, she felt a lot better now that she got her aggressions out in the song. She pulled out a pack of smokes from her pocket and lit one up. An elderly woman walking by gave disgusted look and looked at the girl. Muttering something about it being such a shame the woman shook her head and continued her way down the sidewalk. Ami came out and almost automatically Vicky held out her pack, while the bass guitarist took one of the cancer sticks and also lit up. The two were the only smokers in the group. Though Vicky didn't smoke much, she only smoked when she was really irritated about something or when she was drunk off her ass. She could go months without a cigarette without any repercussion. Ami however on the other hand couldn't go without one for more than a few hours. Something her girlfriend Eva didn't mind. Seemed the ditsy little drummer loved the taste of smoke on their kisses.

Ami took a drag on the cigarette and blew the smoke out. The two friends and band mates just sat there enjoying the breeze. Ami knew something was wrong with Vicky, she chose not to talk until the girl was ready though. She patiently smoked her cigarette while she waited for the sign when the singer was ready to talk. Vicky growled under her breath, she could feel the woman's eyes on her, and she knew the girl was looking for anything out of place that would indicate what's gotten into the half-latina. Vicky closed her eyes and sighed as though she were releasing all the stress in her body at once. Ami seeing the telltale sign nodded to herself and took another drag.

"So you gonna tell me about it?" Ami asked, her voice cutting through the silence finally. "I assume this has to do with that Jade chick you go on about sometimes."

"..." Vicky opened her mouth then closed it almost like she forgot how to word the thoughts swirling through her head. "She just pisses me off sometimes."

"Sometimes? More like all the time. So tell me what did the wicked witch of the West do to you now?" Ami smirked at her own play on Jade's last name.

"Stop! Don't make me laugh" Vicky found the play on Jade's last name quite funny and nearly broke out in a chuckle. She got herself under control and looked at her band mate. "It's actually really stupid. She basically insulted my singing and I took it harshly, I was hurt so I got up and left. Looking back on it now I kinda overreacted."

"You got up and left…..." Ami asked her eyes wide with shock. "After she insulted your singing? If anything I'd say you under reacted. I remember when someone said you sounded like Trina singing and you stone cold clocked the guy with your purse knocking him out, or this other time when a girl said she could sing better than you even if she had strep throat and you hauled that bitch off by her hair and threw her out of the building, or the time you punched that music critic who said your songs were-"

"OK, OK I get it!" Vicky said shaking her head. "I may not have overreacted to you, but to them I may have just a teeny bit. It's different over there, I have to act a certain way and be a certain prissy someone to get people to like me enough to stay in that school. Heaven forbid I come back and deal with you people."

"And what turn back into yourself and not another Taylor Swift?" Ami joked nudging the singer with her shoulder.

"Oh god no…." The color drained from the singer's face as her eyes stared out unfocused as though she were imagining herself as Taylor Swift.

"Hey you are just a few pop songs away from doing so," chuckled Ami.

"You know very well I don't wanna sing pop."

"Mhm so back to the topic, you were irritated that Jade insulted your singing, instead of wild'n out and clocking the goth you got up and left. I fail to see the overreacting part…."

"Well…..I shouldn't have gotten mad; I mean the girl always insults something about me. I shouldn't have taken it so personally this time."

"You love singing and you love when people praise you. Your issue is that you hate when people say they didn't like it. It's like a trigger that brings out your inner monster."

"Yeah I just see red when they insult my singing. Insult me about anything else but family, friends and singing." said the half latina, smiling to herself.

"But somehow you were able to see through the red enough to not hit Jade?" Smirked the bass guitarist. "Have anything to say about that? You even looked all proud and in awe watching her preliminary entry."

"What are you insinuating?" The half latina narrowed her eyes at the taller woman.

"That perhaps the thespian has bigger hold of your heart than you seem to be leading on," Ami said unperturbed by the so-called menacing look on the lead singer's face.

"I do no-" The half latina began to argue in her own defense before she was interrupted by the taller woman's girlfriend.

"Ami! What are you doing? You guys have been out here forever." Eva complained while she wrapped her arms around the bass guitarist's waist. "Oh yeah Vick, your sister called and said the company wants you to send them the copy of today's release."

"Ah just send them that last recording we did, it was perfect anyway." Vicky said waving off the enthusiastic drummer.

"Okie dokie" She kissed Ami, and the flounced inside to send the recording. Ami followed after the girl leaving Vicky to think alone about her own feelings. Vicky was about to stop the girl and refute her earlier observation, but stopped herself. _She's wrong, right? There's no way I feel that way about Jade of all people….Did really have that kind of look when we watched Jade's entry? Why am I even thinking about this? I don't like Jade in that way!...do I? _Vicky shook her head of all thoughts of the actress and went back inside to shower off the sweat from the morning's session, in the studio's shower. While Vicky washed her hair she couldn't help but think about it again. _Do I like Jade like that?_

Later on in the band's private room, Ms. V dropped in to inform them that the song they released would be aired later that day.

"So do you guys know what you want to do for the second round? You already had them sing what do you want from them next?" Ms. V stood next to the couch where Ami and Eva were cuddling and watching a documentary on some old rock bands. Kate meanwhile was on the computer playing some fantasy game that had to do with elves and dwarfs. Magicy stuff and all that. While Vicky was reading a book by the window.

"We could put them in a ring and let them all fight it out and take the last one standing" Eva said looking up from girlfriend's arms. Ami rolled her eyes and smacked her girlfriend's forehead with her hand. "Owwie"

"Let the grownups talk, just sit there and be adorable ok babe?" Ami smiled while her girlfriend pouted and crossed her arms, though she didn't move an inch from Ami's body

"Why not have them dance? You know, to show us their moves?" Ami asked turning her head towards their manager.

"You guys aren't a dancing group. You never have been. Just cuz you guys will reveal yourselves, and do concerts from now on, doesn't mean you guys will dance on stage. Also, your music isn't exactly the dance type," Ms. V Replied quickly shutting down that idea.

"Well we do need to see if they will be ok towards the public, most people get to embarrassed or nervous when they are surrounded by cameras and judging eyes." Vicky said. "How bout we do something to test the mettle of our contestants?"

"Like how?" Ms. V queried.

"I have an idea…" Kate said, shocking everyone in the room turning to look at her. When Kate games she is almost dead to the world. You could scream right in her ear and she wouldn't even notice you were there. "What? Anyway, how bout we do this….."

(Across town in Jade's room)

_What the hell was with Vega yesterday?_ _That voice and that cold demeanor she had was definitely not her and yet it seemed to oddly fit her. But that can't be right, this is the same Vega that helped me get back with Beck when broke up and I showed up crying on her doorstep. Vega couldn't do cold and detached if her life depended on it. It must have been my imagination, probably added to the guild I was feeling about how I treated the little princess I must have projected an image of Vega treating me like that. What the hell? Do I have some kinda freaky fetish about how I'm treated with Vega?_

Jade was in her room thinking about Friday's events, while she was thrilled she got into the second round of the contest, she was more puzzled by Tori's uncharacteristic attitude in the Black Box. The Contest had said they would continue the second round sometime that weekend, so Jade had woken up early so as not to miss anything in case something got released to the public. She basically brought the small radio she had with her everywhere she went, waiting to hear news of the second round. As she was doing all that, her mind had wandered to the half latina inadvertently. For the life of her, Jade couldn't figure out what about the singer, seemed to have her so wound up. But ever since the first day that Tori had transferred in the half latina hasn't left the goth girl's mind alone. Jade tormented the girl on her first day by pouring coffee on the half latina's head. She went on to torment the girl more by faking being hit by a stage prop, stealing a pint of the girl's blood. Ruining the girls 'Prome'.

At the same time Jade could honestly say she did like Tori. When she needed help after she and Beck broke up and she wanted to get back with him, Tori helped her. When she was feeling low or sad Tori would attempt to cheer her up. Though she never said it out loud she was definitely considering Tori as a friend. Naturally, Jade couldn't admit these things to herself, much less out loud. So she kept her facade up and made sure to tell Tori they weren't friends. She was vaguely aware that Tori didn't believe a word she said whenever she denied their friendship, and yet she continued to deny it, it was just how Jade was meant to be. Jade didn't like letting people in. It had a habit of blowing up in your face if you did. Jade wasn't going to make that mistake again.

When Jade was around 8 her dad had said he would always love her mother and go to every play that Jade was ever in. Because of those words Jade had thrown herself into acting wanting to give everything she had to make her dad proud and make him watch everything she was in. However, a few years later her parents started to fight, and over time the fights got harsher and harsher until her father had enough and moved out of the house at the start of her first year at HA. Her father never did go to any of her plays. Since Jade was only interested in acting for her father she had to find something else to interest her. She took up a few minor things like singing, dancing, and even kickboxing. She never stuck with any of the activities for too long, bouncing from one to the next in search of an activity that could challenge her. She finally found her calling in script writing. Jade would love to paint the big screen with a story of her own making. After Jade's dad left, she felt abandoned, she felt like she had failed her father's expectations. She figured if she worked hard enough and became the best she would be able to get her father back. Soon Jade was the top student in the school, landing all the main female leads, out singing most of the kids in the singing department. But it wasn't enough to bring the man back to his family, as he never saw any of this. Feeling bitter and betrayed, Jade began to wonder; what's the point in making bonds when even family members are so willing to cut them. The already dark, bitter teen became even more so when Tori started at HA and one by one started to get the accolades that were usually reserved for Jade. The main female lead, performing at award shows, performing on stage at HA. Jade panicked at first thinking Tori was taking her spot and if she did, then Jade's father would never come back. So Jade began to pick on and bully Tori relentlessly. However, in light of recent events concerning the Latina, Jade has begun to back off and look at the half-latina in an entirely new way. Despite how Jade treated her, Tori was a saint. She was patient, caring and nice to everyone who met her. Tori practically lit up the room whenever she walked in. The school's princess.

After Tori had helped Jade on several occasions, Jade's opinion of the girl changed drastically. Tori wasn't out to get her, she was just a better performer. Tori didn't want to be friends to humiliate her later; she just really wanted to be friends. Though Jade's opinion had changed, she wasn't going to just wake up the next day and be all happy and coco puffs with Tori. Jade kept her snarky attitude and snappy comments, but otherwise her bullying antics had all but ceased. Tori was now someone she could rely on, trust and lean on. That was until Friday when Jade had insulted Tori's singing and Tori had somehow become a cold, emotionless detached person. Course like Jade thought it might have been her imagination. There's no way Tori could be like that after all. She will probably find out Monday. _Since when did I think about Vega so much?_

"It is now 4pm and it's time for another new Fallen Valkyries' song! This one comes hot and fresh out the oven, here is…..I'm So Sick by The Fallen Valkyries!"

Thoughts of Tori vanished from the thespians mind as she sat back and listened to the new song. It was another good; she loved it just as she had loved all the other ones before it. Jade zoned out while listening to the words of the song her head slightly nodding in tune with the song until the song came to an end, and Jade sighed at the loss of the song.

"That was The Fallen Valkyries' latest song I'm So Sick. We have some good news. The second round of the The Fallen Valkyries' New Singer competition is about to start! If you are contestant you are going to want to listen! We have the topic of the next round!" Jade's eyes snapped to the radio, "And we will give them to you right after these words from our sponsors! So don't touch that dial!"

Jade groaned and banged her head back on the wall behind her as she sat on the bed. _Stupid commercials…..Why did they even bother announcing it if they were just going to cut to commercials? Now I have to actually sit here and listen to this crap instead of zone out just in case I zone out too much and miss the announcement. _Jade wondered for a moment if Vega was also listening to the radio waiting to hear the news. For some reason the thought of Tori doing the exact same thing as her made Jade feel at peace. Like a connection of sorts. This confused the goth. After all why would the thought of Tori doing the same thing as her, sitting on a bed listening to the same radio station, cause her to feel so at peace? Before she could dwell some more on this, the commercial break was over.

"And now for all you contestants out there that are still in the running to be the next Fallen Valkyrie. Here is your assignment. All submissions must be turned in within two weeks. You will not be mailing this rounds submissions….you will be sending them as a digital file. You are also required to post your submissions on your Slap account for all your friends and family to see. Got your attention? This next round is to test your mettle and courage in the face of the public. So your task is…..Post a video of you doing something….Daring in public. Please keep all submissions PG-13."

Jade stared wide eyed at the radio, no longer hearing what the DJ was saying. _Post a video of you doing something daring in public? Well if you want to see how people do in front of crowds I guess there are worst ways to go about it_. Jade really wasn't expecting this as the topic of the next round. She wasn't nervous or scared though. Daring was Jade's middle name. Ok no not really, but still, it wasn't like Jade would be scared to do anything daring. Tori however…...Jade smirked to herself. This might be the little latina's undoing.

"How daring can you be Vega?"

**A/N: and that's chapter 3. More of a peek into how Jade and Tori see each other after Jade's insulting of Tori's singing than anything else. By the way should I do any back story on the new girls? The band mates of Vicky/Tori? Do you guys care to want to know anything about them? Also for those wondering Ami's name is pronounced the same way as Amy. Ok? Alrighty then have a good day! I'll be updating Eternity next, hopefully within this week. As for this one….I may have another chapter soon. See ya.**


End file.
